


lick it off my lips like you needed me

by joshlersins (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/joshlersins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: "<i>what would u say if i requested jenna/josh/tyler smut :^)</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	lick it off my lips like you needed me

**Author's Note:**

> I'D SAY HELL YEA ANON HERE YA GO
> 
> also this is the first time i've ever written a threesome so  
> i'm really sorry it's pretty bad
> 
> title is from halsey's trouble also listen to from eden while reading this ok thank u enjoy :0

at first, it had just been josh and tyler.

it didn’t really make sense, how they began, but before josh knew it, they were a thing. kind of. if kissing each other every five seconds, cuddling every three, and fucking each other in closets and bathrooms and hotel rooms every other day counted as a thing, that was them.

there was also the many ‘i love you’s sprinkled throughout the day. over breakfast and lunch and dinner and sound checks and rehearsals and shows, josh kissing tyler’s cheek and whispering into his ear, or tyler hugging him close and beaming as he pecked the tip of his nose.

and then, there was jenna.

they weren’t really official, but tyler still felt as if he’d be cheating if he did date other people while he was technically ‘with’ josh, so once when they were cuddling in tyler’s bunk wrapped around each other, he brought it up.

josh decided he was okay with an open relationship, and that was that. josh and tyler were a thing, and so were tyler and jenna, but it wasn’t really ever josh and jenna and tyler.

he didn’t really know why. he’d been with girls, but they didn’t appeal to him as much as tyler did, so he didn’t encroach into jenna’s romantic or sex life. they did become good friends, however, just as good as he and tyler were.

jenna’s been on tour with them for the past couple of days, and josh really doesn’t mind, because she’s really good at cuddling. she plays with his hair, too, when he sprawls his head across her lap, so that’s always a plus.

it’s a little weird to hear tyler and her moaning at the oddest times in the oddest places, but josh doesn’t mind.

josh doesn’t even mind when all three of them share a hotel room on one of the off days of tour. it’s kind of difficult to smash all three of their bodies into one bed to sleep, especially when they all want to cuddle with each other.

he does kind of mind when he has a pretty important question to ask tyler, and he ends up walking through the open door to the bedroom portion of the hotel room with his phone, already calling tyler’s name.

he’s pretty sure he had a question, but all inclination of asking disappears from his mind as he sees the spectacle unfolding on the bed in front of him.

first of all, they’re both naked. really fucking naked.

second of all, they should really learn how to close a door.

third of all, jenna’s sitting in tyler’s lap, bouncing on his dick with hands planted firmly on the headboard of the bed, head thrown back as she moans to the ceiling. tyler’s fingers are digging into the skin of her hips as he helps lift her up, toes curling as he whines, high and needy, head lolling to the side to focus lust-blown eyes on josh.

josh promptly drops his phone, swallowing nervously, unable (or maybe unwilling) to tear his eyes away from the scene; tyler doesn’t seem to mind, moving his eyes back up at jenna, who grins something warm and pretty at him and grinds down harder into his lap as they seemingly have some sort of silent conversation.

he finds himself backing out of the doorway when jenna tosses her head back, blonde hair falling over her shoulders as she fixes him with a gaze that would better match a siren. she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth as she looks josh up and down with an almost predatory smirk and whispers, “you gonna join us?”

and _god_ , he’d be fucking stupid if he rejected that offer, because jenna’s a literal picture of perfection and he’s fairly certain tyler’s a goddamn angel, spread open and giggling liltingly underneath her as he thrusts his hips up again.

he’s already half hard in his jeans just watching them fuck each other; he nods, dumbly, and jenna grins so big and bright he think he might go blind before she’s turning back to tyler, gyrating her hips as she sighs, the muscles in her shoulders contorting beautifully underneath her pale skin.

josh is so distracted by looking at the way jenna’s body moves, the fluidity of her bouncing up and down on tyler’s dick, that he forgets he’s supposed to be _joining_ ; he’s startled back into reality by a rather high-pitched moan on tyler’s end as he clutches desperately at her hips, bucking up into her relentlessly. jenna gives a lovely giggle, removing her hands from the headboard to place them on either of tyler’s hips, black-painted nails digging sharply into his flesh.

tyler hisses in pain, hips pinned to the bed as jenna shifts around on him, taking control, and josh’s cock jolts. he’s still standing there, fully dressed and completely hard, watching helplessly and stupidly as tyler’s eyes find his and the corner of his lip quirks up; his eyes close as his head falls back onto the pillow, mouth jarred open with a breathy whine.

just like that, josh’s hands fly to his belt and he wrestles with it until it’s off his hips, clattering to the floor with a dull thud; he nearly breaks the zipper on his jeans by trying to rip his jeans down his legs, tripping over his own feet.

faintly, he can hear the tinkling laugh of jenna as she looks at him, and the distressed whines of tyler underneath her, but josh is too focused on tearing his boxers off, followed by his shirt.

jenna halts her movements, turning her body to look at josh with eyes hazy with lust as she devours him whole. tyler catches on, albeit slowly, his head turning to the side to give josh the slyest grin he’s ever seen on his face; he feels completely exposed, standing there in all of his glory while two of his best friends look him up and down decisively.

he rolls his eyes before tromping over the bed, crouching on the edge. jenna pulls off of tyler despite the dejected whining he does, flouncing into josh’s arms casually; she smashes up against his chest, arms around his waist, and flattens pink-painted lips to his cheek. and forehead. and nose.

“hi,” she purrs, finally meeting his lips. josh hums, hands gripping at her curved, soft thighs. he hasn’t been with a girl in a long time, and it’s strange to feel the difference in tyler’s and jenna’s bodies; he’s not sure which one he prefers underneath his hands.

he definitely does like the feeling of her fingernails slowly caressing over his spine as she presses her lips along the line of his jaw, nipping gently here and there; he leans into her touch, sighing, a flare of pride rearing up in his chest when his eyes flutter open and he can see tyler’s dark gaze, burning with jealousy, glaring at him over her shoulder.

josh raises an eyebrow, holding tyler’s eyes as he grips jenna’s hip harder with one hand and moves the other down to cup her ass. he swears, for half a second, that tyler actually _growls_ at him, but jenna has snaked a hand between their hips, grasping josh’s cock between light fingertips, and he can’t focus on anything other than whining, bucking into her hand.

his head drops to her shoulder, mouthing at the skin. she croons into his ear, stroking more firmly, getting a better grip around his dick as she moves her fingers to the base and tugs upwards.

her hand disappears and josh is about to complain, but she’s turning him around by his shoulders and pushing him down across the mattress. suddenly, he’s sprawled across his back, legs spread with jenna between them, gazing down at him with a look of adoration locked deep in her blue eyes. he thinks that he could probably drown in them, but his thoughts are scrambled as she presses their chests together and smacks a kiss to his nose, grinding down into his lap.

“you’re so pretty, josh,” she mumbles, smoothing her hands over his shoulders. he hums, blinking a few times to clear his foggy vision as she grips his dick between her perfectly-manicured fingers and sinks down on him in an instant.

he chokes, unable to do anything other than grip her hips and whine obscenely as she rocks up and down, tossing her head back and panting. there’s the shuffle of fabric as tyler inches closer, seemingly forgotten from the world of jenna and josh – he leans over josh and grasps jenna’s wrists as she bounces, mouth parted in a silent whine, dragging her closer. he pecks her softly and she breathes harsh against his lips, sighing contentedly.

tyler sits back, crossed-legged, and pulls josh’s head into his lap; he coaxes his fingers through his matted, faded red hair, scratching against his scalp. josh attempts a smile up at him, but the notion’s lost in translation as his hips twitch up uncharacteristically, dipping into a high-pitched whine. tyler tugs on his hair softly, leaning toward jenna to tug her into another giggly kiss.

with a few more jerky bounces, jenna gasps, coming with an ‘ _oh my god, josh_ ,’ panting against tyler’s lips. josh groans as she tightens around him, grasping at her hips to thrust up securely a few more times before he’s sobbing out something incoherent, head craning against tyler’s fingertips as he works through his orgasm.

jenna pulls off of josh, rolling onto her back, exhausted and sated as she runs her fingers along the expanse of josh’s stomach. he stirs under her touch, eyelids fluttering as he tilts his head into tyler’s thigh.

“c’mere, i’ll blow you,” josh mumbles, half-sleepily as he rolls all the way onto his stomach, nuzzling against tyler’s thigh; tyler whines, leg rising up against josh’s face as he nips at the skin, grazing with his teeth.

he licks softly at tyler’s thigh before he lifts his head up and presses a tiny, fluttering kiss to the head of tyler’s cock. tyler sighs gratefully, falling on his back to intertwine his fingers with jenna’s, who is curled onto her side and watching josh with hungry eyes.

he glances briefly at her, smirking as he sucks the tip of tyler’s cock between his lips; tyler poorly resists bucking up into the warmth of his mouth, and josh giggles, the noise vibrating around his dick as he presses tyler’s hips back to the mattress. he groans, one hand tight around jenna’s fingers, the other curled through josh’s hair.

tyler whines as josh pulls up, balancing the tip of his cock between bruised lips as he swirls his tongue around the head, teeth barely grazing along the underside.

“don’t be a tease,” tyler gripes, and josh sighs, lapping at his slit briefly. he grabs his length with a hand, slicking it with spit and precum as his tongue dances around the head, fluttering slightly lower only to go right back to where his lips are barely working over the tip. “god, josh, _please_.”

josh hums softly, slipping slowly down his base before gliding back up, hollowing his cheeks as he builds a rhythm. judging by the sounds making their way out of tyler’s mouth, he’s not gonna last long, and josh can definitely feel himself growing hard again; he presses his free hand to the base of his own cock, trying to hold off on getting too hard too quickly.

jenna shakes herself free from tyler’s grip, and another set of hands wind around josh’s hips, rubbing circles into his skin. she presses a kiss to the top of josh’s spine, purring slightly as she curls over him; she pushes his hand away and replaces it with her own, squeezing around his length. he chokes around tyler’s dick, pulling back to moan around the tip, and tyler swears, trying (and failing miserably) to fuck josh’s mouth.

“be patient,” josh mutters, licking a thick stripe up his base; jenna jerks him slowly, languidly, giggling as his ass presses against her thighs, searching friction but finding nothing.

“i could say the same for you,” she says, snarky as ever, trailing her lips wetly along josh’s shoulder blades.

josh ignores her, opening his jaw wider to sink further down tyler’s dick. his eyes flutter close as the tip hits the back of his throat; he forces himself to relax as tyler wiggles around, moaning, fingers locked into his hair as he tugs up. josh sighs as jenna’s fingers move a little faster, dry friction making his toes curl.

“i’m gonna – fuck, j, i’m gonna come,” tyler pants, whining as josh’s lips slide back up his dick, tongue swirling around the underside.

he replaces his mouth with his hand, jacking him off slowly just to hear him swear; he smirks, resting his forehead against tyler’s thigh as jenna picks up the pace on his own dick, still draped over his back.

she glides her thumb over his slit and he bites into tyler’s thigh, fingers clenching tighter around tyler’s cock; he whines, high and beautiful, hips jerking erratically into his hand desperately until he comes with a shout of josh’s name. he works him through it, trying not to lose himself to the sensation of jenna’s hand hot and wet and fast around his own dick as tyler comes undone underneath him.

“ah, fuck,” tyler whispers, sitting himself up to yank josh up against his chest. he peppers kisses along the side of his jaw, murmuring ‘ _come on, baby_ ,’ into his ear as jenna’s hand moves quicker, pulling tighter.

josh whines, hands gripping tight into tyler’s hips; he bites down on his shoulder, thrusting into jenna’s hand as she drags her lips down his spine until he’s coming with a cross between her name and a swear.

tyler holds him upright, panting and shaking, eyes closed tight as he comes down. jenna pulls away, wiping her hand off on the sheet before pressing up against his back again, kissing a spot just underneath his ear.

“you did so good,” she praises, and he smiles sleepily at her, leaning into the press of tyler’s lips on his forehead.

“really good,” tyler agrees, kissing his burning cheek once before pulling josh down until he’s laid across the bed, tucked securely into his arms. jenna hums, pulling tangled blankets out from underneath their intertwined legs; she flops down on josh’s left side, curling against his back and pulling the covers over all of their bodies.

she throws an arm over josh’s waist, pressing her hand into tyler’s hip. tyler grins at her over the top of josh’s shoulder; he’s half-asleep, already, breathing heavy and soft against tyler’s collarbone.

“i love you,” he mumbles, kissing the junction of tyler’s neck. “both of you. love you guys.”

tyler and jenna chorus their ‘i love you’s at the same time, as tyler kisses his forehead and jenna kisses his shoulder.

at first, it was just josh and tyler, and then it was tyler and jenna, and then it was tyler and josh and jenna, and josh really doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is joshlersins if you wanna send prompts!


End file.
